Power Ranger Samurai: Superlinx
by BlueGem22
Summary: Jayden's younger brother, Spencer Agabiti came to the Shiba House to visit Jayden and Ji. How will Jayden and the rangers react when they meet him?
1. Prologue

**Power Ranger Samurai: Superlinx**

**Author Notes **: This story is a request from adventuremaker16. Hope everyone like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I apologize for any errors in this story or chapter.

**Prologue**

_Dear Spencer,_

_I'm hoping that this letter made it to you. It has been awhile since we last talk or I have written to you. Jayden and I are doing fine. I'm writing this letter to tell you that I think it's time for you to come back to Shiba Place and to meet your brother, Jayden for the first time. Hope to hear from you and see you soon._

_Mentor__ Ji._

A man was standing at the beach reading the letter in his hands. He lowers the letter in his hand to his side and looked up with a smile. "I'm here sooner than you thought Ji," he muttered before he got back on his red bike that's attached to a mini trailer. Then he starts the engine and drove off to his destination.

**At the Shiba's Place**

Mia was leaning her head against the door frame, watching Jayden training alone by himself. As she was watching him, a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

Jayden raised his kendo stick and swings it to his side before he hastily lunges toward the dummy, whacking it in the gut. A small smirk appears on his face as he slightly glances over at the door. He already knew Mia was standing there watching him, but decides not to say anything.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me or do you planning to train?" He suddenly asked, startling Mia.

She looked around to see if he was talking to someone else. Realizing that it was just him and her, Mia came out and walked over to him "Did you know I was standing there the whole time?"

'I always kept my guard up all the time". Jayden grabs a spare Kendo stick and gave it to her.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Mia who grabs the Kendo stick from Jayden.

They got in position, and soon they swing their kendo stick in the air, each of them dodging and jumping. Mostly of time, Mia almost touched him with her kendo stick, but he jumped out of the way. He was about to aim for Mia's leg when she hit him in the knee. He was knocked down to the ground on his knee. "Not bad," he remarked as he looked at her.

"I have been practicing," Mia smiled as she extends her hand toward him "How about another round?" she suggests.

Jayden took Mia's hand and got up "Okay" He grabs his and Mia's kendo sticks off the ground. Then he gave Mia her kendo stick before he got into his fighting stance.

"Come at me," he smirked.

Mia quickly lunges at him. Jayden easily blocked every attack from her and strikes her a few times "Is that all you got?" he teased.

"No, I'm just getting started, Jayden".

"Show me what you got".

"Gladly," Mia answered before she swings her kendo stick right at him.

**At the Park**

A red bike pulled up and a very athletic man got off of it. He has brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with dark blue jeans and yellow shoes with pink laces on it.

The athletic man got off his red bike and looked around before pulling out a map from his pocket and looked at it "Hm, so far, I have been going in the right direction. The Shiba house has to be here somewhere. I know I'm close". He was about to get on his red bike and drove off when suddenly Moogers appear out of nowhere and took the athletic man by surprise

"What the..." He stares at the Moogers "Who are you guys?"

The Moogers lunges at him.

"Hold it!" He puts his hand out, stopping the Moogers. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and scans the Moogers "I see, now I know what you guys are," he smiled "Moogers." He puts the small device back in the pocket "Okay, now where were we?"

The Moogers lunges at the Athletic man again, but this time, the athletic was fighting them, flipping some of them on the back and kicks one of them in the groin.

**At Shiba House**

Mike, Emily, and Kevin came in from the gate and saw Jayden and Mia sparring with each other while Antonio was watching from a far.

"Hey guys," Mike said as him, Emily and Kevin walked over to Ji and Antonio. "How long were those two sparring?" He asked Antonio.

"More than an hour," Antonio replied.

"What! No Way!"

"Yeah," Antonio turns to Mike, Emily, and Kevin. "It's true, I was planning to come out here to train with Jayden, but apparently Jayden and Mia were already at it. I would try to come over to them, but I don't want to get whack by Jayden".

"Yeah, me either," Mike agreed, knowing how it felt to get whack by Jayden.

"C'mon Mike, let's tell them to take a break," Emily nudges Mike's arm.

"Hey Kev," Mike turns to Kevin who was standing next to Emily "How about you go?" He suggests.

Kevin glares at Mike "Fine, I'll go," he said a moment later and then grabs the white towels from Ji before he went over to Jayden and Mia,

"Jayden, Mia, you guys should..." he immediately duck when he notices Jayden spins around and swings his Kendo stick "Whoa!"

Jayden notices Kevin and lowers his Kendo stick "Sorry Kev," he apologized.

Kevin smiles "its okay, Jayden," He gave the towel to Jayden "Take a break".

Jayden nodded as Kevin went over to Mia and gave the towel to her.

"Thanks," She took the towel from Kevin and wipes her face with it. Then she sat down at the bench all exhausted from the training.

Mike and Emily came over and gave Jayden a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Jayden took it and drank it.

"That was intense training, huh," Mike smirked.

"Yeah, it was," Jayden smiles and looked at Mia "Mia is good and is improving on her skills," he remarked.

"Was that a compliment or something else?" Mike teased.

"Mike!" Emily stares at the green samurai ranger "Stop that!"

"What? I was only joking around," he chuckled.

Jayden laughs "That was a compliment and not something else," he clarified before he takes the bottle of water from Mike and went over to Mia.

"Here," Mia looked up and saw Jayden holding the bottle of water toward her.

"Thanks," She took it and drank it.

The gap sensor went off and Ji came rushing out "At the park," was all he said and immediately all the rangers rush out of the gate, morphing at the same time.

**At the Park**

The Moogers toss the man to the ground. He got up and glares at them "Okay, you ask for it!" The man ran toward his red bike, grabbing the handle while pressing some buttons. Suddenly the red bike glows before it disappears and man immediately glows, transforming into his armor.

"Superlinx!" the man yelled just as the samurai rangers arrived at the scene. They notices the man wearing the armor,

"Hey, what's going on," Mike asked in confusion,

"Who's that guys," Kevin turns to Jayden.

"And why is he fighting the Moogers?" Emily asked.

**TBC: So, should I continue? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Arrival & Discovery

**Author Notes **: Wow, I'm surprise to see reviews here. So glad that everyone enjoyed reading the prologue and like it. Well first of all I want to tell everyone how I'm planning to write this story. For this chapter, I want to get Spencer settles in and then continue with the story line of the episode that was aired, but with some twist of my own. Here is the next update, chapter one. Enjoy and don't forget to update.

**Chapter**** One****: Arrival and Discovery**

The Samurai rangers arrived at the park and saw people running away all panicking. They looked around and immediately spotted the Moogers.

"Let's go!" Jayden and his teammates rush over to fight the Moogers when they notice a person in armor was already there, fighting the Moogers.

"_Huh?_" Jayden stares at the person fighting the Moogers.

"_Huh?"_ the person in the armor glances over at Jayden and rangers. Jayden notices that person mouthed the word "power rangers" before he returned back to fighting the Moogers.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mike asked in confusion as he looked over at the person in armor.

"Who's that guys," Kevin turned to Jayden.

"And why is he fighting the Moogers?" Emily asked.

"Is that guy nuts!" Antonio puts his hands to his head as he confusedly watches the person wearing the armor fight the Moogers.

"Uh, Jayden, should we help?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah," Jayden nodded. "Let's go!"

They immediately pulled out their swords and rushed over to fight the Moogers when a Nighlok appears in front of them, blocking their way.

"I don't think so," the nighlok smirked.

"What the..." Mike said as he, Jayden, Mia, Emily, Antonio, and Kevin stare at the Nighlok in front of them.

The Nighlok was dressed up in a weird creepy clown suit.

"What are you supposed to be?" Mike asked with a smirked. "Ronald McDonald?"

The Clown Nighlok giggles "Trying to be funny, green ranger?" A sticky wet black tentacle unleashes and grabs Mike's arm, making him drop his sword on the ground.

"Mike!" Emily shouted as she stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Jayden.

"Ah!" Mike struggles to get free from the Clown Nighlok's grip. "Let's go of me, you creep!"

"I don't think so! Struggling would only make it worse, green ranger!" The Clown Nighlok's tentacle got tighter on Mike's arm.

"Barracuda Blade!" Antonio jumps up into the air and slashes down at the Clown Nighlok's sticky tentacle. The tentacle was loosen and Mike was able to get free from it grips.

"Thanks Antonio"

"No problem".

The Clown Nighlok tumbles back and growls at Antonio. "Arrgh! How dare you interfere, gold ranger!" he blasts his yellow energy beam at Antonio, but it got block by Jayden who shields Antonio and himself with the fire smasher that was raised and ready to deflect any other attack.

Mia and Emily leaps up from behind Jayden and Antonio. They swing their swords at the Clown Nighlok and kick him in the stomach when two sticky tentacles shot out and grab Emily and Mia by their neck, choking them.

"Mia! Emily!" Kevin ran toward the Clown Nighlok with his sword raise "Spin Sword! Dragon Splash!"

"I don't think so," The Clown Nighlok snarls and pulled Emily in front him as a shield.

"No!" Kevin gasped when he realizes that Emily was about to get hit by his own attack.

"Emily!" Mike ran over and got in front of Emily, taking the hit in the chest. "Ah!" he flews backward and landed on the ground on his back.

"Mi... Mike!" Emily eyes widen.

"Mike!" Kevin rushes over to Mike "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mike got up with Kevin's help.

Mia was struggling to get free when she saw Jayden rushes over, getting ready to strikes the Clown Nighlok.

"Ja...Jayden! Don't!"

Jayden glance up at Mia giving her a "trust me, I got a plan" look. Immediately, Mia understood what Jayden was telling her and gave him an "I understand" look. Then she turns her attention on the Clown Nighlok.

Jayden lifted his Fire Smasher high above his head, preparing for an attack as his blade caught fire.

"Fool," The Clown Nighlok sneered. "Go ahead red ranger; give me your best shot!"

"Gladly" He swings his Fire Smasher and the flames rushed at the Clown Nighlok who immediately moves Mia and Emily in front of him as a shield.

"Mia! Emily!" Kevin, Mike, and Antonio shouted and Emily eyes widen.

Instantly, Lion Foldingzord appears and slices the tentacles that were wrapped around Mia and Emily's neck. Emily and Mia dropped to ground gasping for air just in time before Fire Smasher's blast hit the Clown Nighlok who tumbles backward.

"Arrgh!" The Clown Nighlok glares at Jayden. He lunges at Jayden who was prepares to swing his Fire Smasher.

"Jayden!" Mike, Antonio, and Kevin rush over, raising their sword and getting ready to strike.

"Fire Laser!" A power energy beam shot the Clown Nighlok right in the chest. The Clown Nighlok fell down on his face and explodes into flame.

"Huh?" Jayden, Mike, Antonio, and Kevin turn to the direction where the power energy beam was coming from and saw the person in armor standing from a far staring at them.

"It's that armor guy again," Mike said. "Who is he?"

"Did he?" Antonio asked.

"Looks like it," Kevin answered.

"Mia! Emily!" Jayden rushes over to girls and kneels down in front of them "Are you two okay?" He touches both of their shoulders.

"We're okay," Mia answered a moment later, breathing back to normal. Kevin, Mike, and Antonio join Jayden and help Emily and Mia get up from the ground.

"Thanks for saving us, Jayden," Emily added as she and Mia got up.

"You're welcome".

"Hey!" Mike lightly punches Jayden in the arm "You could at least give us a head up. We almost thought Mia and Emily were toast for sure".

"Sorry," Jayden apologizes.

"Um Jayden," Antonio taps his friend shoulder and then point at the guy in the armor. "That armor guy hasn't left yet".

Jayden turns around and notices the person in armor was still there, watching them.

"Should we talk him?" Mike asked his teammates.

"I don't know," Emily replied with uncertainly. "I mean that armor guy is watching us and it kinda creepy to me".

"I agree," Mia replied.

Jayden was about to step forward, planning to talk to the guy in armor when his Samuraizer went off. He quickly answer it and then hang up "Let's head back, Mentor want to speak with us," He told his teammates before walking away.

"What about that armor dude?" Mike asked.

Kevin touches Mike's shoulder "C'mon Mike, let's go, we deal with that armor guy later," he said before dragging the green samurai ranger away as the others follow Jayden back to the Shiba Place.

**XXXXXX**

The person in armor deactivated his armor and walked back to his bike. As he got on his bike, he glances over where he last saw the rangers _"Hm, wonder what was that all about? I never knew there were power rangers here. Guess Ji forgot to mention about that"._

The person shrugs his shoulder and drove off to the Shiba Place.

**XXXXXX**

**At the Shiba's Place**

The rangers walked in the gate as Ji went out to greet them "Nice work with destroying the Nighlok." He complimented them.

"Thanks, but we didn't destroy the Nighlok," Emily told her mentor.

"What do you mean?" Ji glances at each rangers face to see if they were joking around, but apparently they weren't. "What happen out there in battle?"

Jayden steps forward "Let's go inside and we will tell you all about it". He suggested.

Ji nodded and left inside with the rangers' right behind him.

Once inside, Ji turns to the rangers, folding his arms "Alright, I want to know what's going on".

"Well, you see," Mike begins. "When we arrive to where the nighlok were, there was an armor guy fighting the Moogers".

"An armor guy?" Ji asked,

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "He was dressed in armor and he sure knows how to fight".

"Who is that guy anyways?" Kevin asked. "Mentor, do you know about the guy wearing a armor?"

"No, not all, this is new to me and Jayden too".

"You don't think he's a..." Mia begins, but got interrupted by Ji.

"No, he's not a samurai ranger," Ji shook his head. "If he was..."

"Then he would have morph during the battle already," Jayden finished.

"Good point," Mike agreed.

"Something is not right," Kevin sat down in chair thinking about the armor guy. "I don't trust that armor guy".

"Just like you don't trust me, right?" Antonio asked.

"No, it different with you, Antonio," Kevin looked up at Antonio. "You're Jayden's friend".

Jayden was about to say something when engine noise sounded outside the gate interrupt him.

"Mentor, are you expecting someone?" Mike asked as him and the other looked at Ji confused.

"No"

Jayden turned and left outside with the others following right behind. Outside, Jayden approaches the gate and open it to see a guy on the red bike that's attached to a small trailer.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the guy removed his helmet revealing his brown hair. "I'm looking for someone".

"Who are you looking for?"

"Are you sure you have the right address?" Mike added.

The guy got off his red bike and turn around facing Jayden and the others.

"Wow, he's cute," Emily whispers to Mia.

"I wonder who he's looking for," Mia questioned.

"I'm looking for Jayden Shiba and I'm pretty sure this is the correct address," the guy replied with a smirks on his face.

"He's looking for Jayden," the others muttered except for Jayden who fixed his eyes on the guy, wondering if he knew the guy and why the guy was looking for him. Can this guy be a nighlok in the disguise? The answer has to be no because the house is protect by defensive symbols and no nighlok can enter without being detected, but just in case, Jayden is going to test to see if the guy is a nighlok or not.

"You have the right address, come in," Jayden said a moment later and the others looked at him confused.

Mike walked over to Jayden "Jayden, what are you..." A hand touches his chest, stopping him for talking, He looked over and saw it was Ji gesturing him to be quiet.

"Okay," The guy smiles. "But, do you mind if I take my bike inside?"

"No, not at all," Jayden replied "Come in". He moves aside to let the guy in. One of his hands was on his Samuraizer just in case the guy is really a Nighlok; he would be ready to attack.

The guy starts walking forward toward Jayden.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ Jayden thoughts.

The guy step foot into Shiba place passing the door of the gate and Jayden release his grip on Samuraizer. _"So, he's not a Nighlok then who is he? Why do I feel like I should I know him?"_

"Wow," the guy looked around. "This place looks the same from how I remember it. Only little changes are made".

"Okay, who are you and how do you know about his place," Mike asked, getting impatient and annoy by the guy who he just met.

The guy turns around and smiles "My name is Spencer Agabiti," he introduces himself and a smile appears on Ji's face as Jayden realizes who the guy was.

"Spencer, is that you?"

"Yes Ji, it's me".

Ji rushes over to Spencer and touches his shoulder "How long were you in town and why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I just arrive in town today and I wanted to surprise you and Jayden," Spencer smiles. "So, here I am, are you surprise to see me?"

Ji chuckles "I was indeed surprise".

"What about you, Jayden?" Spencer turns to Jayden.

"Yeah, I am surprise to see you, you could of call to let me and Ji know that you were coming," Jayden smiles and clasps hand with Spencer.

"Ok, Okay, I'm not trying to interrupt a reunion, but me and others don't who this guy even though he already told us his name," said Mike, who was still confused along with the others.

"This Spencer, Jayden adopted brother".

"What!" everyone exclaimed except for Jayden.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me?" Antonio added.

"Because Spencer lives far away and we didn't know if he ever comes back here. Jayden only met Spencer once when he was a kid," Ji explained. "Sorry, we didn't tell you until now".

"It's okay, we're not upset," Mia smiles. "We are just in shock and..."

"Surprise," Emily finished Mia's sentence.

"It's a really nice to meet all of you, I was hoping I can stay here for awhile if that's okay".

"Sure!" Everyone agreed.

"Let's have lunch," Ji suggests. "I made everyone lunch".

"Lunch, I'm hungry," Spencer rubs his stomach.

"C'mon, Spencer," Jayden ushers Spencer inside.

**~In the Kitchen~**

Everyone sitting at the counter eating when Spencer spoke up "Guess what, Jayden?"

"What?"

"When I was only my way here, I saw something".

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, tell us," said Mike who anxious to know what Spencer wanted to say.

"Well, I saw the Power Rangers and also I was fighting these monster called Moogers," Spencer answered and everyone dropped their spoons and stares at Spencer in shock.

"What?" He notices everyone expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"_Can it be that Spencer is the guy wearing that armor fighting the Moogers?"_ Jayden wondered.

"No way!" Mike realizes something "You're that armor dude!" he accidently blurts it out before he could stops himself. Kevin face palms him self while the others glare at him.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded "How did you guys know?"

Now, Spencer was confused and wondering how they knew he was wearing the armor and were fighting the Moogers. Unless they were there watching him fighting the Moogers. That impossible because only the power rangers were there and saw him fighting.

"Wait," Spencer eyes widen for a second before he looked at everyone. "You guys are power rangers, aren't you?"

Jayden glances at his teammate wondering if he should tell Spencer the truth or lie about it. Spencer is smart at figuring out things. He even knew about the secret that Jayden kept from his teammates. Maybe it wouldn't be bad for Spencer to know about them being power rangers.

Spencer looked back and forth at Jayden and the others waiting for an answer.

"Well, are you guys' power rangers?" he asked again.

"Uh?" Mike looked at Jayden who was thinking. Ji notices that Jayden was hesitating with making decision on whether to tell Spencer the truth or not. He sighs and decides to help Jayden out.

"Spencer, the truth is they are the power rangers," Ji admitted.

"I knew it!" Spencer snaps his finger and smirked. "I had my suspicions".

"Oh yeah, what gave it away that you suspect that we are the power rangers?" Mike asked.

"Well, for starter, the way you guys dressed in the color that you are as power rangers".

"Hm," Antonio nodded "Nice",

"Thanks," Spencer turns to Jayden and notice his brother haven't said anything "Hey Jayden," he touches his brother's shoulder.

Jayden slightly jumps before he turns Spencer "Yeah, what is it?"

"Let's take a walk outside and talk about things we missed out on when we were kids," Spencer suggests.

"Sure," Jayden agreed and got up from seat. Then he left with Spencer out the door.

**TBC: Now that Spencer is settled in at the Shiba Place, I will write next chapter where Jayden and Spencer talk and then from there going to the episode that was aired or should say follow the original story line from the show, but with a twist of my own**

**Review and tell me what you think**


	3. Settle In

**Author Notes**: Thank you so much for reviewing. Here is the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Chapter Two****: Settle in**

**Outside the Shiba Place**

Jayden and Spencer were walking side by side.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jayden asked as he turns and looked at Spencer.

"Well, it about you".

"Me?" Jayden points to himself as he looked at Spencer in confusion. "What about me?"

Spencer looked around making sure no one was eavesdropping on them before he looked at Jayden and say in low voice "You haven't told them your secret, have you?"

Jayden realizes what Spencer wanted to talk about and shook his head "No".

"I knew you didn't tell them".

"How do you know that?"

"Because..." Spencer placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "You didn't tell them about me, which confirm to me that you didn't tell them your secret".

"Spencer," Jayden begins, but Spencer interrupts him.

"Don't worry Jayden, I won't tell them". He assured.

Jayden was relieves to hear that Spencer wouldn't tell his secret to anyone, but he can't help feeling guilt for not telling his friends about his secret.

"It's not my place to say anything," Spencer continues. "Because when the time comes, you will be the one to tell them, not me".

"I know," Jayden nodded. "I just hope they would forgive me".

"Trust me, they'll understand and will stand by you no matter what".

"You sound like Ji," Jayden chuckled.

"Hey," Spencer shrugs. "I learn a few things from Ji".

"Yeah right!" Jayden playful shoves Spencer.

Spencer laughs. "Beside, I did learn some karate moves that I can show you if you like". He walked over to the training area and stand beside the dummy.

"Alright," Jayden walked over to the training area. "You're on".

**XXXXXX**

Back in the kitchen, Emily, Mike, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio were having a conversation.

"Wow, I can believe that Jayden has a brother that we don't know about," said Mike.

"Um, it's Jayden's stepbrother," Emily corrects Mike.

"Yeah Jayden's stepbrother, Spencer"

"How come he didn't tell us about this?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe he has his reason," Mia answered. "Like what mentor said, they didn't know if they see Spencer again. So, they didn't let us know".

Antonio glances toward the double door "I wonder what Jayden and Spencer is talking about?" he questioned.

"Childhood stuff or how much they miss each other would be my guess," Mike teased.

"Mike!" Emily glares at him and hit him the arm.

"Ow, it was just a guess".

"I'm going to go check on Jayden," Kevin turns and walked away.

"I'll go with you," Mia said and left with Kevin.

"Me too," Antonio ran after Mia and Kevin "Wait for me!"

Mike and Emily stares at the others walking away and then at each other. Emily smiles and grabs Mike's arm "C'mon, let's go". She drags him outside with her.

**XXXXXX**

The got into their position and into their fighting stances. Jayden gestures Spencer to starts first.

Spencer hastily charges at Jayden swinging his fists at Jayden's face, but was quickly blocks by Jayden's hand.

Jayden looked up with a smirk before he tosses Spencer up, flipping him over his head. He was expecting Spencer to land on his butt, but to his surprise, Spencer landed on his feet instead. Spencer tries to kick Jayden's back, but Jayden duck out the way and spin around, kicking Spencer to the side of his stomach.

"Ah!" Spencer clutches the side of his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spencer replied before he ran toward Jayden.

Jayden assumes that Spencer would tries to kick him again, but to his surprised Spencer leaps over his head and landed behind him. Before he can turns around, Spencer grabs one his arm and twist it behind him.

"Gotcha!" Spencer smirks. "You thought I would try to kick you, didn't you?"

"Check it out," Mike says as he walked out with Kevin, Antonio, Emily, and Mia.

"Jayden is sparring with Spencer?" Kevin asked.

"Look like Spencer got the upper hand," Antonio stated/

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mike smirks, knowing full well that Jayden wouldn't lose that easy.

"So, do you give up bro?" Spencer asked.

Instead of answering, Jayden manages to untwist his arm and flips Spencer over on his back.

"Ow," Spencer winces as he looked up to see Jayden standing over him smiling.

"Look like I win bro," Jayden says before he helps Spencer up. "You shouldn't have underestimated me".

"Yeah, you beat me, which was impressive," Spencer remarked.

"You should be," Mike walked over to Jayden and Spencer. "Because Jayden has been training a lot and has a better chance of winning".

"Was that a compliment?" Kevin asked.

Mike scoffs. "Psst, No I was just saying the facts and from what I just observe".

"Okay then," Kevin turns to Jayden and Spencer. "Let go inside and talk some more". He suggests

"And get you settle in," Emily added.

"C'mon, we'll show you where your room is," Mia offers.

"Sounds good to me," Spencer agreed and follows Antonio, Emily, and Mia in.

Kevin and Jayden notices Mike was glaring at Spencer who walking side by side with Mia and Emily.

"Mike, are you okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay".

"Then why are you glaring at Spencer?"

"I don't like the way he's looking at Emily".

Kevin pats Mike's back "Jealous?"

"What!" Mike turns to Kevin. "Me, jealous of Spencer," he points to himself. "You must be joking, right?" he asked before he left inside.

Kevin looked at Jayden "He's jealous".

"Look likes it to me," Jayden agrees.

Then both of them left inside.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
